Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cables is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. Additionally, as data transmissions increase, the fiber optic network is being extended closer to the end user which can be a premise, business, or a private residence.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunications enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. These networks are often referred to as fiber to the premise (FTTP) or fiber to the home (FTTH) networks.
As optical telecommunication networks reach closer to the end user, passive optical devices are being moved from the central office and large fiber distribution hubs further out into the network where conservation of space and ease of installation are important factors. In conventional distributed passive optical network (PON) for fiber to the premise networks, passive optical devices are placed into telecommunication enclosures and small distribution units in the form of modules which are then fusion or mechanically spliced to an incoming optical fiber in a distribution cable. This arrangement necessitates that at least one splice tray and/or a passive optical device module be included in the enclosure which takes up valuable real estate within the enclosure. Therefore, a need exists for a way to add passive optical devices into the fiber optic network that does not require significant space within the telecommunication enclosure or distribution box.
A conventional watertight inlet device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,344 which can be inserted into a port in the wall of a telecommunications enclosure.
A special sealed, hardened optical connector or plug solution is being deployed currently in some drop cables used in FTTP networks. This system provides for the optical connection to be made proximate to the wall of a terminal closure which may cause service interruptions when subjected to harsh environmental conditions. This connector platform requires a specific mating receptacle be mounted in the wall of the closure. Finally, the design of the connector and receptacle make cleaning of the optical interface difficult, prior to the installation of service.